Hidden
by Envyx13
Summary: He had never been afraid at convicting a man. He had never felt remorse for putting a criminal behind bars. He was the bringer of death to those who had committed crimes and evaded justice. So why was he feeling remorse and fear now? LightxRyuzaki


**Hidden  
_By:: Melissa_**

_Italics_- Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story. Everything belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, creator and author of Death Note. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

The sun was setting in the west, the light shining against his hair. The beautiful colors of yellow, orange, red, and purple were swirling and mixing with each other, making a radiant scene. A beautiful scene. He placed both of his hands on either side of the window, dropping his gaze to look at the floor. To him, nothing was beautiful. Not even the sunset before him. It was dull, ugly, disgusting. All he could see from the dying sun was the blood red colors in the sky, signifying that death and bloodshed were coming.

"Of course they were coming," he thought bitterly to himself, turning away from the hotel window. He walked over to the opposite wall and leaned his back against it, thinking to himself.

He had never been afraid at convicting a man. He had never felt remorse for putting a criminal behind bars. He was the bringer of death to those who had committed crimes, to those who had evaded justice. He brought judgment upon those who trespassed on evil territory. He had never felt a sense of pain for bringing justice to those who deserved it. So why was he feeling this way now?

"Damnit!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. He leaned his head against the cool surface, breathing heavily.

He had never lost his cool like this before. He was always calm, relaxed, in control. He shouldn't be losing his head like this. He slid down the wall, sitting on the carpeted ground. He sighed, putting his head in his hands and thought to himself, the dying sunlight reflected in his eyes.

He didn't want to condemn _him_. His friend. His only friend. But the evidence was clear and he couldn't let him go free. He was a killer. A murderer. And he would never let a murderer go free. He closed his eyes and thought about an old memory that made his stomach tense.

_Flashback_

"_Hello." Light walked into the hotel room with Matsuda in tow. Ryuzaki looked toward the door and his face perked up._

"_Light-kun, you've come at a good time. We just received a video message from the second Kira." Light's father was standing behind Ryuzaki, both of their eyes on Light's entrance. _

"_Again? That was fast…" Light set his bag down and walked over to Ryuzaki's chair. _

"_Yes, it says this will be the final one…" Ryuzaki picked up the TV remote and pushed the play button as Light walked up behind him to watch._

"_I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. But I will help Kira and rid the world of evil until Kira accepts me. I will first pass judgment on the criminals that Kira hasn't yet punished. And then I will spread this power to those who deserve it, and make the world a better place." The video was finished. Ryuzaki pushed the stop button, not looking back at Light. _

"_Seeing this…." Ryuzaki said, setting the TV remote down on the table, "makes me feel that Kira and the second Kira have joined forces…" Light's face held the hint of shock as Ryuzaki stated his opinion. Light quickly regained his calm composure, though the statement still lurked in the back of his mind._

"_Why do you think so?" Light asked, his eyes growing dark._

"_You didn't feel it? I figured you'd get the same impression I did, Light." Ryuzaki said, matter of factly._

"_First, after wanting to meet Kira that much, the sudden one-eighty. Also… the thing about passing judgment on criminals… Kira hasn't, in order to be accepted. Why wasn't this done before? He just didn't think to do it? Most likely, the person was told by Kira to do it." Ryuzaki picked up a donut and bit into it quickly. "And Kira ordered that their cooperation be kept secret." Ryuzaki finished, chewing the donut contemplating. _

"_I see…" Light said, his mind moving a mile a minute. Ryuzaki looked at him with a sideways glance before finishing the donut._

"_If that's true, then Kira's acting without thinking very much." Light stated, closing his eyes._

"_Yes. Was the situation one where he wasn't able to put much thought into things…? Or does he want us to know they have joined forces to see how we'd react? Since this is a serious blow to us. Though this makes it even less likely that Light-kun is Kira." Ryuzaki thought out-loud. Soichiro looked quickly at Ryuzaki, not believing his ears._

"_What do you mean, Ryuzaki?!" Soichiro asked in shock and bewilderment._

"_If Light-kun was Kira, then I think he would have the second Kira threaten me to appear on TV again, instead of sending a message like this… if we don't know if they're working together, then we'd just assume it was only the second Kira's doing. The second Kira could just say 'I cancelled the first time because Kira told me to. But now I no longer think that the warning came from Kira himself' or something like that." Ryuzaki stated, looking at the wall, as if it was giving him inspiration._

"_Ryuzaki…" Light looked down at Ryuzaki's sitting form, a serious look on his face._

"_Yes?"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were Kira." Light stated._

"_Why not?" Ryuzaki asked, his hair covering his face._

"_If you're L, then I know L's personality. No matter the threat, there's no way L would appear on TV. And there's no way he'd let someone else take his place. You would definitely think of a way out of it." Light looked down at Ryuzaki, his face having a look of knowledge._

"_Heh, can't get anything by you…" Ryuzaki turned his head to look at Light, a smile breaking across his face._

"_Light…" Soichiro looked at his son. Light turned his attention to his father._

"_Even if you're just making a point, stop saying things like 'if I were Kira…' even though I know you're not Kira, it doesn't sit very well with me." Soichiro looked at his son with pain behind his eyes, though his face was serious._

"_Yeah… sorry, Dad. But I want to be honest with Ryuzaki… in order to solve this case as soon as possible and to clear my name." Light closed his eyes slowly. "I only say things like that because I'm not Kira… you're worrying too much, Dad."_

"_Well you're right but…" Soichiro tried to agrue his point but was cut off by Ryuzaki._

"_Yes… Light-kun isn't Kira..." Ryuzaki poured himself an cup of coffee and put in several sugar cubes while stirring with his other hand. "Or rather, I don't want Light-kun to be Kira." He picked up the coffee cup and saucer and stirred the liquid some more. "Because…Light-kun is my first- ever friend." Ryuzaki picked up the coffee cup as if to take a drink. Light looked at Ryuzaki with shock in his eyes._

"_Yeah, you're a good friend to me too, Ryuzaki…" Light said, regaining his composure._

"_Thanks." Ryuzaki took a drink from his cup._

"_I miss you at school. I'd like to play tennis with you again," Light said, a smile breaking out on his face._

"_Yes. Same here…." A smile appeared on Ryuzaki's face as he turned to look at Light. "Kira and the second Kira…. Once we solve this case and rid the world of them, I'd enjoy that. I hope that day comes soon." Ryuzaki lifted up the coffee cup and took a drink, thoughts about the future filling his mind._

_End flashback_

It was true. He was his friend. But now he was condemning him to death. Death. Why did it have to be him? Him of all people? Why couldn't it be someone else, someone who had used him to kill others? Had brainwashed him? But he knew that that wasn't the case. He had said it himself.

"I'm Kira. I'm the one that has killed those not worthy of life. I am Kira, Ryuzaki. I did it. No one made me do it, no one forced me to do it. It was just me."

He started to shake, his whole body going out of control. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't. He didn't want him to be Kira. It was the last thing he wanted. He was his friend. A companion. He had never had a friend before. He had always been alone. Working alone. Being alone. Always in the shadows, never showing his face to anyone. He stood up and started pacing, his hands fidgeting.

"Ryuzaki, the execution is about to begin." Watari came into the hotel room, speaking to the man pacing. He looked around, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Alright…I'll meet you down there." He turned back around to face the window. He heard the door snap shut and his shoulders slumped.

He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch his friend be injected with poison. He didn't think he could take it. So he didn't go. He didn't go and watch his friend being killed. He stayed in the hotel room, writing something on a piece of paper. He looked once more out the window. The sky was a bright, vivid shade of red. He closed his eyes and knew that his time was growing short. He folded the piece of paper up and left it on the desk. He picked up a jacket and looked once more at the dismal and empty room. Sighing to himself, he opened the door and left.

Two hours later, Watari came into the room, looking for Ryuzaki. He hadn't shown up to the execution.

_Flashback_

"_Where's Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his brow furrowing._

"_He should be down here. But you shouldn't worry about Ryuzaki." Watari looked gravely at Light. Light hung his head and nodded, knowing that he was going to die. But he wanted to see Ryuzaki one more time before it happened. He wanted to apologize and tell him that he was his friend. He looked around the crowded area but couldn't see him. He saw his mother crying, his sister comforting her as tears rolled down her own face. His father had his head in his hands, not wanting to see his own son die. _

"_Are you ready?" the man inside the room with him turned to Light, pulling him out of his reverie._

"_Yes." Light hung his head in disappointment, knowing that he would never see Ryuzaki again. The needle entered into his skin and he took a sharp intake of breath. He felt the liquid go into his blood stream. He closed his eyes and breathed no more._

_End Flashback_

Watari saw the folded piece of paper and picked it up. It was Ryuzaki's handwriting. He unfolded it and started reading.

Watari,

I'm sorry I didn't make it to the execution. I couldn't watch him being killed. I hope that you'll understand. I have come to the decision to not be L any longer. Please contact Near and let him know that he is my successor. I know that he is ready to take on the role. I'm going back into hiding and will stay in hiding. Thank you.

L

Watari read over the letter one more time, taking in everything he was reading. So it was true. L was truly leaving. He got on his cell phone quickly and heard the phone on the other end ringing.

"This is Watari. Yes. L has left his position. Please come to the shelter and I will meet you there. You are his next successor." He hung up the phone and walked out of the room, not looking behind.

Ryuzaki knew he couldn't have a normal life. He wasn't normal. He was far from normal. He went into hiding and never went out of hiding. He knew that he didn't have to be hiding. That he could have an average life and have things that he couldn't have when he was L. But he didn't want to. He had changed. Kira had changed him. He knew he was alone. He knew he had no one. No one there with him. No one there to support him. No one at all. He had himself. He had always had only himself. He relied solely on himself and him alone. He didn't need other people. He never needed other people. But he knew that, however much he tried to deny it, he needed Light. But Light was gone. He was dead. And without Light, Ryuzaki knew that he could never be L again.

* * *

**_Kind of a sad ending. but it's just a oneshot. I know it kinda sounds a little OOC for Ryuzaki but it's suppose to be that way. He's losing control of himself and when people lose control of themselves, most of the time, they don't act like themselves. so...yeah. Also, This isn't a "romantic LightxL" story. it is a LightxL story...but they aren't romantic toward each other. Their relationship in this story is purely friendship. companionship. Just thought i'd clear that up now. So please review! Thanks! 3_**


End file.
